


Christmas Carols and Mistletoe

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur drags Gwaine to the Christmas market to hear Leon sing
Relationships: Leon/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558780
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Christmas Carols and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Have a Camelot Christmas! 
> 
> Day 7

Gwaine stepped up to Arthur and handed him a mug of mulled wine.

"Thanks."

He grinned when Arthur didn't even peek his way, but only had eyes for Leon who was the tallest of the Christmas Carolers on the market. 

"He's good." Gwaine sipped his beverage.

"Yes, he is." 

There was a little blush on Arthur's face that Gwaine knew didn't come from the cold. Arthur was never big on Christmas markets and surely never came to one to hear the singers. Since Leon had joined their footie team, that had changed. When Arthur had found out that Leon didn't only sing well in the showers, but actually was a member of a group that had a performance at the town's Christmas market, he had pestered Gwaine to come. 

Gwaine chuckled. "Isn't it funny how Leon shoves his hands into the front pockets of his jeans as if he doesn't know what to do with them while he's singing?"

"Adorable." Arthur caught himself. "Yes, funny. Shhh."

Arthur shoved his mug into Gwaine's hand when the Carolers were done and applauded enthusiastically. He beamed widely when Leon approached them. 

"Hi."

"Leon! That was fantastic! I never knew you were so good!" Arthur didn't spare Gwaine a look. "Gwaine, get the man a drink."

Gwaine laughed but dutifully went back to the mulled wine booth to get them a new round. When he came back, his friends were standing real close. "Hey, I have an idea."

They startled as they hadn't even noticed him coming back. 

"Err...and what would that be?" Arthur shuffled his feet.

"We finish these mugs and then you two go find yourselves a mistletoe."

"Gwaine!"

Gwaine grinned. "Hey, you two are moving so slowly that I fear we'll see another Christmas passing by next year and you're still pining over each other. So drink up, find that mistletoe and start snogging already!"

Arthur had blushed fiercely and Leon tried to look anywhere but Arthur. 

"But...what about you?" Arthur bit his lower lip the moment he said it. 

"Oh, you want me to join? How generous." Gwaine laughed. "But I just texted Percy, he'll be here in a minute and you know how jealous he can get, so...thanks, but I think you can handle that on your own."

It was almost disgustingly sweet how Arthur and Leon exchanged looks, nodded slightly, finished their mugs and waved a little good-bye before they set off in their search for some alone-space. And the way Leon carefully pulled his hands out of the front pocket of his jeans and reached for Arthur's without looking only made Gwaine hope that Percy would show up soon.


End file.
